1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for remote direct memory access (‘RDMA’) in a parallel computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
In high-performance computing (HPC), high-speed communications adapters use remote data memory access (RDMA) operations to move data between the memory of a local computer and the memory of a remote computer. The high-speed adapters which perform these operations characteristically work under a software stack known as Open Fabrics Enterprise Distribution (OFED).